User talk:Exdeath64
Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Save Frog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 04:57, 20 April 2009 You guys suck dick Yeah, You also take it up the ass. About new members Answer Ninten vandalised Somebody vandalised the Ninten bio. How do you get the old text back? Been fixed and the perpetrator has been banned for three days. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Hey I was reading your userpage, and I didn't ditch this site per se, I've just either been busy or tired of editing wikis, since I was involved with many of them as of late. If you wanted administratorship you could have always just requested it on my talkpage; I would have been more than willing to fork it over! [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 05:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Nah don't worry about it, I've been a little preoccupied to get too involved with the site, so you having administratorship now is a good thing. I skimmed through your contributions and I fully support your promotion. Pikmin Master would also make a good admin; like me (excluding the time I've been away) he's been frequenting this place for almost as long as its been running. Anyways, I've included mention of you becoming admin on EarthBound Wiki's main page. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 06:10, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure right now how active I'm going to be. I still check the website every now and then just to see how things are looking, but I've been a little too busy to lend a hand in actually contributing. That's why it's something of a relief to find someone else has access to all the admin tools. I don't really know how else to boost the site's traffic though; back when the Mother 3 translation was in development I had a link to EarthBound Wiki in my signature on that project's website, but since it's been released I haven't had anything new to say there. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 22:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Forum? question hey,i am from a site that you probabaly never heard of.Thegameshelf.org .I am the owner and would like to get an afflication.if not may i at least put a little ad on your front page? Also,if i cannot, can you help with mother coverage on thegameshelf.org ? tnx-- 04:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC)-- 04:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) question number 2 what do you meen by livening up,Exdeath?I made a new logo if thats what it means.Look,at the top,--Ar26 16:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC)From thegameshelf.org. The Project Mother 4 Hello there, Exdeath, I recently viewed your question about my Mother 4 fan game, and I would be more than happy to see a Mother 4 page on here! Just give me the specifics on what you need and I'll see what I can get for you :) ~Chaisu Mother 3 I'm starting to make and clean up enemy articles in this game, but my computer won't let me upload enemy pics for some reason? Do you think you or someone you know can help me out?-- Do you mind uploading some EarthBound pics so I can write some articles? Just uploading will be good enough.-- :Hey Game, use Print Screen Button (Top Right Keyboard), and cut it out. I will help too! ::If I knew we needed it, I woulda snapped a picture of the mole cricket, but I will do it when he returns. It's easier when you get the Battle Memory, because you will be able to fight all the monsters you have previously fought.-- :Oh, cool Loid editor Hello. I just want to point out that I am the one who edited the Loid page. In case you're wondering who I am, I was going to be starman125 but for some reason I can't create my account. :Awesome little IP I've tried again, but I'm still not able to create an account. It just goes to the "Unable to create registration" page. Mind bumping me up to admin since no one is ever around and there are a bunch of spammers.-- :I'd like to say I've helped enough too but, I'm still new to Mother ::...Vix isn't a 'Crat, he can't bump anyone up, so we need, the creator, some Peanut guy or a Wikia Staff Member Make a couple of Mother 3 pages, and I'll ask someone to bump you up also.-- Hey guys this is starman125 (or was going to be), and I fixed the Mother 1 + 2 link in the Loid article so it leads to the actual article instead of the redirection. I've also edited out some of the typos in the Save Frog article (apperence, Has seen in Mother 3? Seriously?). :... Content My point was that it might be nice to include Mother 4 content, but our priority should definitely be to have complete coverage of the official games in the series. I don't see this site as competition for Starmen.net, but as an important wiki from Wikia. At Starmen.net, there is no interaction between the user and the website. Here, of course, everything can be edited to greatness. As you know, the Final Fantasy Wiki has become one of the best (if not the best) Final Fantasy fansites in the Internet, and this wiki could be, too. As for the categories, I don't mind working with them (I am a wikignome, working on structural support and details). --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 21:56, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm that guy I edited the Loaded Dice page. I've had a username and password for a LONG time now, and when I noticed that there was a spelling error on that page, I just had to fix it immediately, I don't like wasting my time. Thanks for that thought, though! ParaGoomba 04:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Something's wrong with the Super Starman page I have been here for less then a day, and I think someone has vandalized the Super Starman page, because there is very little text on it. There should be more info. Not a stub. If you don't think anyone vandalized the page, then label it as a stub. Hi, how are you on this fine EarthBound day How do you upload images? thank u thank chek out my youtube its the same as here thanks hello no thank giygas is awsome and almost unbeateble What's up? How are you?--BigCubby 18:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) A question... Can you ban GrammarMan? All he's doing is spamming. giygas hey i recently come up with gigyas page and it was all empty i managed to revert you guys should watch out for this (by the way i'm esperporky i just forgot loggin in) -- 00:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey Brah Even though you might not take this seriously I have some advice. I read your life and death thing on the FF and it sounds like you have anxiety. I felt a lot of those feelings and I still go through it now but I have reduced it without medication but never fully gotten rif of it. I suggest you to get off of the computer, avoid trans fats, saturated fats and other things and start excercizing. Work on your posture and just chill out. Find the things that make you worry and just take it in little by little. Learn to realize that you are going to be ok. I am not a psychiatrist but I know what you are feeling.Plowdryer 14:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I dont think anything new could be added about the trout yougurt, unless it can be used for something besides eating in MOTHER 1+2... ('''MetalMonkeyMarkII) ' What are you talking about MetalMonkey?--BigCubby 16:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Skin? So I was changing my preferences today, and realized that you haven't changed the skin of the wiki. Well, are you? 'Dhuzy''' 21:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello... Okay. I am right now an anon, but will be under the name of Scathe. I will be on often, so expect me here :) I have skills with wiki format and hopefully will be a great editor! 14:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) One question from the newbie, what constitutes as vandalism on a wikia.Ganesh295 03:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC)ganesh295 I tried for the first time I seriously tried to edit the Pokey article to the best of my ability. Although I never played a Mother game (and Never will be able to) I was "spoiled" enough to know about it. I don't know how to add videos though. Can I have some help here? Hm...been a while, but off the top of my head I think its just I will double check, but due to midterms It may be a while. Exdeath64 01:29, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I figured it out. You click on insert video and insert the URL sorry but I kind of screwed up at first and changed the Non-existant article into the video and would be appreciated if it was deleted. Finally I contributed! Its cool...and I did not notice that I URL actually got a video... Weird but interesting. Exdeath64 04:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) What I did notice is that I can help this Wiki Greatly. I noticed a lot of music articles are missing the music it'self and I know how to fix that! About Adding Info About Mother 3.5/Mother 5 Fangames There are fangames such as Mother 5 and Mother 3.5, which needs some recognition as well besides Mother 4, so I hope you don't mind if I contribute to help at all with these as well.Fanbound1669 02:28, April 30, 2010 (UTC) getting started I would like to put in a request for Exdeath64 to send me some Earthbound graphics for the enemies that need them or don't have pages.Ganesh295 14:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Question about being an admin How long do you have to be on this wiki to become an admin?Ganesh295 14:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) need help If someone could please correct whichever idiot put in the exp reward from enemies and make my life a lot easier than please PLEASE help me!!!Ganesh295 01:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) request for graphics ExDeath64, could you, by any chance, get some templates for the mouse enemies. I'm trying to get a page for all the enemies in Earthbound but I don't know how to get the screenshots.Ganesh295 22:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I was just wondering, what was the social experiment that you were referring to when you said, "That plus a social experiment that did NOT go well"? Warning! Warning! Will self-destruct from pure outrage!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! SOMEBODY COMPLETELY VANDALISED THE EXTRA CRANKY LADY PAGE!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!Ganesh295 23:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) In case you're wondering what I mean by vandalizing the Extra Cranky Lady page. someone edited it and literally all it has in the page is "extra cranky booby". Would someone please go completely God of War 3 on the person who did that.Ganesh295 00:51, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait, I just checked who contributed it, and it says "unregistered Contributor". Crap!!! New User Hey there, I'm a new user on this wiki and I wanted a make a account on this wiki because I have a lot of great knowledge of Mother series games. I promise to edit and probably add pics of anything that needs editing. I hope I enjoy my stay here. ^^ How do I make that enemy template on enemy pages? I'd like to know, So I can make my OWN! >=D (LucasFan 17:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC)) Enemy Template How do I make enemy templates? I want to know, SO I CAN MAKE MY OWN! >=D Problem Well, one of Mother 3 bosses (Mecha-Drago) that page is broken, can you fix it because I never learn how to code anything yet. Imform if someone else or you fix it. ~Wii update: thanks for fixing the code, I'll imform you if anything else is broken or wrong. New User (KatanaVx) Hi administrator! I just wanted to let everyone who is helping make this "wiki" grow know that if they need spell-checks or grammatical checks on their articles, I can be the man for the job! I will mostly edit articles for said problems (wrong spelling, semantics, phonetics, etc.), but will contribute to any small tidbit of information that isn't available on the current articles of this video game's series (Mother). I'm not 100% knowledgeable on the series, but I will contribute to this and any other "wikia" I come across. Send me a message if you want me to spell-check or help redact an article! PS: Thanks for making this wiki! I love this series! xD Question: Should I even care about Earthbound Anymore? The question is stated: Should I even care about Earthbound anymore. Yes I am perhaps one of the "Unfortunate people" Who weren't born before Earthbound was made and were informed about it's existance about 8 years too late. Knowing the fact that Nintendo can't release any Mother game on the VC due to copyright infringements I highly doubt I will ever play Earthbound. Metaphorically speaking NoA can't dive in the pool because the sharks (Lawyers) won't leave. I shall repeat what I said: Should I even care about Earthbound anymore? You should get a ZSNES and an Earthbound ROM. THEN you'll be able to play it. :D http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/User:LucasFan 16:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) halp plz Hi, Im kinda knew here to this pedia.... I was hooked on SSBB and my attention caught to ness and lucas. And now... Im here. I don't know very much about this pedia's game but I want to help out. How do I do it if I don't know about it? plz answer.xX-Toon Link-Xx 23:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Help with editing pages If anyone knows how to add links to pages would they please tell me how so I can improve my editing work.Ganesh295 14:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) hello Hi thank you for noticing the Li'l miss marshmellow page (She's my faverite boss) Anyway do you mind if I ask who Pikmin Master is? A lil explanation of my project of Enemy Bios on Earthbound Wiki Well first off I'm working on completing this page, clearing every red link and put enemy templates. I'm also adding description/check of each enemy too. Problem is.. my grammar is a little on the down side. If you can please help me complete this page and maybe observe some of the pages I created and edited to see if its informative, let me know what I need to include and edit, and I'll get to it ASAP. Anyway, that all for now and I'll keep on editing and adding new pages for now. ~Wii mother 3's most useless item Hello, does anyone know what the heck is the purpose of the Mementos you get from the Maygypsies.Ganesh295 14:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ganesh, when Lucas is defeated in battle. The Mementos revive him. The Mementos can ONLY be used once, and then they vanish. :P http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/User:LucasFan 16:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) fan service request Does anyone know where I can find piano sheet music for the piece "16 melodies" from Mother 3.Ganesh295 01:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Good news not related to Earthbound W00T!W00T!!!!!! I finally have a residency card!!!! I am now a Resident of the United States of America!!! W00T!!! W00T!!!Ganesh295 14:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Warm Welcome Thank you, hope the Salsa edit was up to par. Probly wont be here much til i finish mother 3, found some mild spoilers here and there. I'da PM'd this but im not sure how don't know if anyone cares but... Hello everyone, Sorry from my hiatus as an editor here, I was over in Canada for an acess visit.Ganesh295 19:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) about your message Wait a minute, I thought that the Mother series was ended, courtesy of Shigesato Itoi himself, and that anymore Mother games would be fan games (Mainly because I don't see the self-proclaimed "Regginator" sponsoring a new Mother game localization.).Ganesh295 13:01, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Mother 4 Hello everyone, Does anyone know, by any chance, how the progress on Mother 4 is going?Ganesh295 17:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) OMG This just came to me!!!!! Why hasn't anyone made a page for Mother 3's ultimate weapons, the Mystical/Dream Weapons?Ganesh295 14:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mystical/Dream Weapons I'd love to get started on them but there is a problem. I don't have any of them yet!!!Ganesh295 19:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) However, I do know which monsters drop them so could you or someone else help me with the sprites and the stat bonuses?Ganesh295 19:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) FYI There is some new stuff coming up on the Wikia Community central on the staff blog. I thought you might want to check it out.Ganesh295 03:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Pokey Minch Some unregistered contributor just deleted some very important facts that I put on the Pokey Minch article a month ago. He deleted some very key facts and since you are a moderator I was wondering if you could please change it back and lock it from unregistered contributors please? pkstarstorm1up I don't know what you had edited, BUT I can tell you that if you go into the recent edits tab of the page, you can undo any edits that have purged your information. Exdeath64 22:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Help with New Wiki! Plok! Wiki on Plok! (1993, SNES) http://plok.wikia.com/wiki/Plok!_Wiki I Will Burn All! ~N.E.F.K. 23:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Delete pages. There is an IP who has been making useless pages, many have nothing to do with this wiki, and seeing as you're an admin, could you delete those pages and possibly ban him? Thanks! ~~C-Star55~~ was it that kid who made the "nessess best moves" thing? the little brat... Paula :D 22:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) im worried because of the fact that this wiki is going down the drain. zeldawiki is the only wiki i know who doesnt have this shitty update. it'll get it soon though.... dragonballwiki and smashwiki are awful now. also i really wanna play EB, but i dont have an SNES, and NOA refused to put it on the virtual consule... Cup of Life Noodles Could you please delete the Cup of Life Noodles page? We already have a page for it under the correct name, Cup of Lifenoodles . DensetsuNoKaboom 00:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) New Theme I don't know if this wiki used to have a theme/background before the wipe, but it looks like it could use one. I have some simple ideas that could work but I don't have access to the theme designer or monaco.css. Thought I'd at least mention it to someone who did. A fresh coat of paint does wonders. Dr. Andonuts 19:41, November 14, 2010 (UTC) This user http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.12.231.124 edited my profile. The Masked Man 19:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I am new Yes, I am new to Earthbound Wiki. I got your message on commenting here if I need help. All I need is for you to see what I did and see if you can give me an answer. Thank you.Pie676969 20:01, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll be sure to ask if I need any help. Thank you! :) --Zelda164 00:16, December 6, 2010 (UTC) unused Mother 3 stuff I realized that there is not a page for the kindness stat. I know that it was something unused in Mother 3 and that it could be related to 'feeling a warmth in your heart', but that is not enough for a stub. I don't think there is much about the things the fan translation people put in the game. Could you work on it? vandilism some punk is vandilising pages. he's messed up pokey, loid, and some of kumatora. i tried to fix up ana, but i did little Paula :D 22:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) On the note of vandalism, someone's been fucking around with pages recently. If you could do something about this guy, I'd be very grateful. Lord Grammaticus 03:39, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much Wow I just wanna say thank you for the warm welcome I got to the Earthbound wiki. Unlike the Kingdom Hearts wiki, I'm thinking about sticking around just because of the fact that my edits weren't changed back in five seconds. Thanks Exdeath for this welcome to the Earthbound wiki. Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 05:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC) so I am clearly a new user but....what do I do? I mean...this wiki seems...so empty :( Pramirez351 (talk) 10:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Ok so I'm new right? but I really love the earthbound series. So do you think you could give me an itro to this commuinity? I mean i would love to chat here (I chat on some other wikis xD) but the point is that I really want to see how THIS wiki works and what not. So please, feel free to contact me AT ANY TIME. Thank you :) Peter, the magical turtle (talk) 04:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Report Im a guy who comes here to read up on earthbound due to not owning any of the games its the closest i can get other than youtube anyway somone vandalized the "Strange Feeling" page and replaced the entire page with 1 word "lolwut" please undo it find who did it and ban them if possible thank you.Ultimate ninja master (talk) 01:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Undertale and Mother 4 pages Sans and Travis have pages on this wiki now. You know what to do (delete the pages, and maybe block those who are responsible). PSI Seven (talk) 12:39, April 30, 2017 (UTC)